1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set suitable for recording an image by jetting an ink by an ink-jet method, and an ink-jet recording method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, paints and inks have been increasingly shifted to aqueous types in response to the increased need for resource conservation, environmental protection, improvement in working safety, and the like. As an aqueous ink for forming a printed image having improved fixability, an ultraviolet curable aqueous ink has been known for a long time, for example.
As a water-soluble polymerizable compound applicable to such an ultraviolet curable aqueous ink, a polymerizable compound containing a long-chain water-soluble group has been known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-314610).
As a crosslinkable monomer for forming a biocompatible material, a certain kind of acrylamide compound has been disclosed (e.g., see Journal of Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 47, 2664-2676 (2009)).
However, the polymerizable compound disclosed in JP-A No. 2007-314610 has caused a reduction in curing sensitivity resulting from an increase in the molecular weight and a reduction in blocking resistance of an obtained image in some cases.